


Thanking her Hero

by Thefallen1986



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Cecilia decides too thank Raguna for saving her, following advice from an erotic book....Underage warning
Relationships: Raguna/Cecilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Thanking her Hero

It had been several days since Raguna saved Cecilia from being lost in a cave, reading one off Tori’s favourite erotic books, the in the story Princess, has sex with the hero, curious about this Cecilia read more after finishing the book the young girl decided this was the way to thank Raguna for rescuing her…

Waiting for a day when Mist disappeared Cecilia went into Raguna’s house during the storm and acted all innocent as her welcomed her in his house, the young girl soaking wet, Raguna went too look for a towel, hearing a noise he turned around and found Cecilia pulling her knickers off, the girl now naked on his bed.

Cecilia stroked her developing breasts showing Raguna her developing body shining in the pale light, Raguna couldn’t understand what the young lady wanted till she tried too pull his pants off! “What do you...”  
Before Raguna could finished the young girl pushed him onto the bed and kissed him “I want to thank you for saving me” she stroked her body “so please take my first time”  
Raguna was unsure at first until Cecilia succeeded in taking his pants off!

Seeing his cock Cecilia smirked as she poked it, Raguna moaning as she stroked it “Want me too suck it?” Raguna looked at her shocked his cock getting erect at the sound off this.  
“What if your dad finds out?” he backed away a little bit while Cecilia moved closer  
“He wont’” the young girl grinned “And I want too do this with you Raguna, you where so awesome saving me I feel I have too repay you” Cecilia moved closer grabbing his cock she began too suck it Raguna feeling the immense pleasure the girls tongue was giving his cock, Cecilia licked and sucked and slurped his cock , Raguna stroking her hair as she kept going with her blow job as she kept sucking his cock, Cecilia moaned as she took Raguna’s ten inch monster, Raguna moaning as well, he started too finger her pussy, savouring the feel off a young girls pussy, knowing this was wrong but didn’t care any more, he threw the rest off his clothes off, his instincts too breed the young half elf, he pulled her onto his chest and started too eat her pussy out, Cecilia giggling as he ate her pussy out.

Turning on his lap she was barely able too reach his cock, shifting his legs so she could get at his cock, Raguna and Cecilia enjoyed a perverted sixty nine, sucking the young girls pussy, Raguna spoke “Want me too take your first time?”  
Cecilia stopped sucking his cock for a moment “Already had it” she replied sadly “Before daddy found me, some bad people found me and abused me, well so daddy says”  
Raguna, stroked her body for abit spanking her bum “So this is not your first time” she nodded “But still want me inside you?”  
Cecilia turned too Raguna and kissed him, her tongue duelling with his for a moment “yes, be my proper first time” she replied a drool chain linking them “I want this” stroking his cock till it was erect Raguna signalled his young cock sucker too mount him.

Sliding her small tight pussy on his cock surprisingly fitting all ten inches insider her, Cecilia moaned as she experienced her first orgasm, she had never felt anything so incredible, bouncing on Raguna’s cock Cecilia kept going trying too keep up with Raguna’s thrusting, the young girl screamed in ecstasy as he cummed again and again inside her pussy, giving the girl multiple creampies as she orgasmed and collapsed in Raguna’s arms, kissing and hugging Raguna smiling Cecilia felt satisfied, she had rewarded her hero.

END

Kinda surprised no one has written a story with these two...


End file.
